Clothing
Clothing '''is the special fiber and textile material worn on the body in Superfighters and Superfighters Deluxe, The clothing in Superfighters is used in all the skins, While in Superfighters Deluxe, The clothing can be choosen by the player to add in the fighter. Headgears Headgear is any element of clothing which is worn on the head. '''Aviator Hat Usually a leather cap with large earflaps, a chin strap and, often, a short bill. In Superfighters, The skin Jeff, is using an aviator hat, In Superfighters Deluxe, The aviator hat has two types, the first has large goggles and the second has smaller goggles and has a more circular shape compared to the first. Beret A soft, round, flat-crowned hat, usually of woven, hand-knitted wool, crocheted cotton, wool felt, or acrylic fibre. In Superfighters, None of the skins uses a beret, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, The beret has a small mark in front of it. Bucket Hat A headwear designed with a wide and downwards sloping brim. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, It resembles a top hat, but the bucket hat really seems to be shorter for being a top hat. Cap Those are forms of headwear and have crowns that fit very close to the head and have no brim or only a visor. In Superfighters, the skin Billy, seems to use one, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, It has a circular shape and most likely designed of warmth. Cowboy Hat A high-crowned, wide-brimmed hat best known as the defining piece of attire for the North American cowboy. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, It has a stripe and most likely designed of fur-based felt, straw or, less often, leather. Fedora A hat with a soft brim and indented crown. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one at least, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, the fedora has two types, the first that is the normal, and the black that if painted with a color it will have black too. Flatcap A rounded cap with a small stiff brim in front, In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one, but however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, It has a similiar shape to the cap, but the flatcap has a rounded shape while the cap seems to have a rectangular-like shape. Headband A headgear worn in the hair or around the forehead, usually to hold hair away from the face or eyes. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, It covers most of the forehead but leaves the ears shown at the fighter. Helmet A protective gear worn to protect the head from injuries. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one at least, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, the helmet is a bicycle helmet showing three holes like a real bicycle helmet, this helmet has also ropes for the head that makes it avoid to fall from the head. Police Hat A hat that is mainly used for police officers. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one at least, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, The police hat resembles the beret, but the police hat can't being colored while the beret does. Rice Hat A simple style of conical hat originating in East, South, and Southeast Asia, particularly Bangladesh, Bhutan, China, Cambodia, India, Indonesia, Japan, Korea, Malaysia, Myanmar, Philippines, parts of Russian Manchuria and Vietnam. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, The rice hat is very similar to the realistic one. Santa Hat A christmas hat used by the legendary figure called Santa Claus. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, The santa hat resembles a realistic santa hat, also a santa hat is part of the Santa costume. Sombrero In english refers to a type of wide-brimmed hat from Mexico, used to shield from the sun. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one at least, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, The Sombrero has two types, the first that seems a bit modern, and the second that is darker and it seems realistic compared to the first. Stylish Hat A lhat with a feather in the side. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one at least, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, The Stylish hat seems to have little feather in the side and a stripe in it as most hats are made. Top Hat A tall, flat-crowned, broad-brimmed hat, worn by men from the latter part of the 18th to the middle of the 20th century. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, The Top Hat is also known as Tophat. Welding Helmet A type of headgear used when performing certain types of welding to protect the eyes, face and neck from flash burn, ultraviolet light, sparks, infrared light, and heat. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one, however, It appears in Superfighters Deluxe, The welding helmet has two glass-covered holes and white-colored part in the mid of the glass-covered holes. Chest Over The Chest Over refers to clothing that is used over the chest under clothing. Ammo Belt A device used to retain and feed cartridges into a firearm. In Superfighters, None of the skins seems to use one at least, however, it appears in Superfighters Deluxe, The ammo belt contains yellow bullets or cartridges from most weapons, the bullets or cartridges can't change color, only changing color to the belt.Category:Miscellaneous